Morning Starshine
by CodeREDBazooka
Summary: Derek decides to ambush Spencer in the shower.


**Morning Starshine**

**By**

**CodeREDbazooka**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything affiliated with the show. If I did, Prentiss would still be galloping about with the team and kicking copious amounts of ass.

Note: I'm visiting family in Texas this week and I can either watch some atrocious live-action Disney show with my seven year old cousin, or write. Clearly the only solution is to write something sickeningly sweet. No sex, but some sexual situations. In the shower. Yummy.

* * *

><p>The sunlight had managed to ooze its way into the room, gliding slowly over the carpet and onto the bed, before spreading itself out over the duvet and pillows. The overhead fan was wafting air around the room in cool, lazy circles; fluttering the pages of the two dozen or so books that were scattered on the desk and bedside table. With a muffled groan, Reid rolled over in bed to stare at the tiny clock sitting onto of the latest copy of <em>Psychology Weekly<em>.

It was six fifty-five.

Reid sighed heavily and pushed himself upright, dislodging the precarious pile of blankets that had been draped over him and causing one of the pillows to flop onto the floor. Pushing his hair behind his ear, Reid leaned forward to grapple with the clock, turning off the alarm that would go off at seven. It was only five minutes, there was no use trying to go back to sleep. Glancing around the room with a hum, Reid's eyes fell on his and Morgan's shoes, which were still settled by the door. Morgan's pants were in a tangled lump next to one of the book shelves and Reid's were slung languidly over the arm of a chair.

They had gotten home really late last night –or early this morning-, stumbling into the front door after one. They had been too tired to do anything much besides check on Clooney, before retiring to the bedroom to strip off their clothes. Reid had fallen asleep almost immediately, his head pressed to Morgan's chest and their arms twined together.

Morgan had already gotten up; he was probably out on his morning jog. Heaving himself out of bed, Reid stood upright with a sigh and padded into the bathroom. The tile was cold and somewhat unpleasant against his feet, but Spencer ignored it. He shucked his pajama pants and turned on the shower, twisting the knob until the water was almost scalding, and stepped in.

It felt like it was too early. The light of the bathroom seemed over bright and there were weird aches in his shoulders. With a grimace, Reid reached back and tried to loosen the knots in his neck. The heat of the water helped the dull throbbing that had settled into his back, a product of spending too many hours peering at old case files.

Reid allowed himself to zone out, staring at the tile wall as he washed his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and ducked under the stream of water. Running his hands through his hair to try and get rid of the last of the suds, Spencer froze at the sudden unmistakable sound of the shower door clicking open. He barely had time to eke out a shrill sound of shock, before a warm body pressed up against his and a familiar voice chuckled into his ear.

"Did I scare you Pretty Boy?"

"No." Reid said stubbornly, squirming against Morgan's chest. "I'm going to get soap in my eyes."

"Nuh uh." Morgan reached out and wiped the water off of Reid's face. "You were really out of it." He smeared a kiss against Reid's forehead.

"You were watching me shower?" Spencer asked, twisting around so he could look at Morgan instead of the body wash.

"Mhm." Derek said with a smile, pressing his face into Reid's neck, before curling his arms around the younger man's thin waist. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me."

"It's early." Spencer defended himself weakly, as Morgan began to mouth underneath his ear. "I thought you were out running."

"I _was_ out running." Derek said huskily. Reid suppressed a shudder as Morgan's stubble brushed the sensitive skin of his jaw line. "And now-" His mouth skidded down to Reid's collar bone, his tongue warm and insistent against Reid's skin. "-I'm rinsing off."

"Um..." Spencer was going to make a comment about how molesting one's boyfriend really couldn't be considered any semblance of 'rinsing off', but he was distracted as Morgan slowly began to lick at the water that was running down Reid's chest.

The steam from the shower had begun to envelope the small bathroom, clouding the mirrors and the glass of the shower door. It was hot, almost like a sauna, but as Morgan's wide hands slid gently down Reid's back and over his hips, and Derek's mouth ghosted across Spencer's shoulder and pressed against his pulse point, the younger man broke out in goose bumps that had nothing at all to do with the almost oppressive heat.

Reid let out a strangled whimper as Morgan nipped gently at his throat, and wound his arms around Morgan's neck, trying to press closer. Morgan chuckled against Reid's collar bone, before tilting his head up and pressing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and tasted vaguely like soap.

At first it was just the tender pressure of lip to lip, with the lazy slide of tongue against tongue, as they kissed softly under the jet of water. Then, as Morgan slid his hands up and over Reid's shoulders and neck to tug gently at his hair, Reid groaned heatedly and squirmed against the older man. The kiss went from sensual to dirty as Reid tightened his arms around Morgan's neck. Morgan moaned and tried to tug Reid even closer, his hands slipping against the wet skin of Spencer's hips.

**BANG**

They were interrupted suddenly, by the bathroom door slamming open and Clooney barking excitedly. Morgan jerked back in surprise, watching as Clooney barked again and trotted forward to press his wet nose against the fogged glass of the shower door. Reid, who had always been weirdly prudish about the dog seeing him naked, let out a squeak of shock, twisted out of Derek's arms and moved to the corner next to the shampoo and loofa.

"Morgan!" Spencer said angrily, his voice cracking in a way that Derek found almost unbearably adorable, "Get Clooney out of the bathroom!"

Laughing loudly, Derek stepped out of the shower, dripped all over the floor and Reid's discarded pajamas. Clooney barked a few more times and started wagging his tail. Morgan sighed, smiled to himself and ushered his dog out of the bathroom, ignoring Spencer's continuing sounds of annoyance.

"It's just Clooney, Baby Boy." Derek said, chuckling and turning around as he shut the door. "It's not like he's going to ogle at your cute little butt."

"Actually, recent advances in research of the-" Spencer started to explain, somehow managing to combine his irritated voice and his lecture voice into one. He was still huddled in the corner of the shower, and the spray was leaving little droplets of water on his eyelashes.

"Yeah, yeah." Derek said; staring somewhat blatantly at Spencer –mainly because Spencer was naked and wet... though mostly naked- and tuning out Reid's impromptu speech on visual recognition in canines.

The unexpected ring of the telephone sounded shrilly from their bedroom, jarring Morgan out of his examination of the water running smoothly down Reid's chest, and Spencer out of his rant. Reid stepped immediately back into the jet of water spewing from the shower head, and looked at Morgan pointedly.

"Alright." Derek said in a resigned tone, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, before going to answer the phone.

It was JJ. Sounding extremely apologetic, she asked that they come in as soon as possible. She couldn't clarify what the case was about, but stressed that time was of great importance.

"Okay Baby Boy." Derek said after he had hung up, "That was JJ, we need to get to the BAU ASAP." He waltzed back into the bathroom, only to see Spencer looking dejectedly at him.

"Seriously?" Reid mumbled, sounding affronted, as he flipped the water off and gingerly stepped out of the shower. "First you ambush me in the shower, then your dog barges in on us, and now we've got to leave for work early?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Morgan said, laughing again. "He's as much your dog as he is mine." He snagged another towel from the rack and threw it towards Reid, who caught it in awkward hands. "And JJ says it's important."

Reid glared petulantly at Derek as he toweled at his hair. "You better have already made coffee."

"I did." Morgan said with a smile, pulling Reid toward him so he could kiss away the slight pout. "Don't worry Pretty Boy, I wouldn't interrupt your shower and then forget your coffee."

"Good." Spencer said, his lips twitching into a slight smile, as he tried and failed to sound threatening.

Morgan reached out to mess up Spencer's still damp hair and, disregarding Reid's laughter as he tried to bat Derek's hand away, tugged the younger man out of the bathroom.

The secrecy and the fact that the call came in early was a sure sign that the day ahead, and possibly the next few, was going to be a long one. They had gotten home late yesterday, and would probbaly get home late tonight, if at all. JJ hadn't said anything about bringing a Go Bag, but you could never tell what would happen.

"Let's hope we wrap whatever this is up quickly." Spencer said, pulling away from Morgan to wrestle his clothes out of the dresser drawer.

"And why is that?" Derek asked distractedly, contemplating which shirt to wear.

"Because," Spencer said coyly, buttoning up a tan shirt and pulling on a red cardigan. "You have to finish the business you started in the shower."

Derek froze and turned sharply to see Reid calmly pulling on a pair of khakis. His mind scrambled to come to terms with the fact that yes, Spencer had just said what Morgan thought he had said, and that the younger man looked perfect smug about the fact that he had caught Derek off guard with his comment.

"Well, "Morgan said with a smile, "I guess I'll have to work double time today." He pulled his shirt over his head and gave Reid a swift smack on the ass. "C'mon Pretty Boy, we'll grab breakfast on the way."

Reid laughed.

"Coffee first."

* * *

><p>Notes: Something tells me this wasn't the first time Reid and Morgan have been cock blocked by Clooney. ASS SMACKS AND SHOWER KISSES YESYESYES DELICIOUS. Also, it was slightly awkward to write this in my dear Aunt and Uncle's house, seeing as they're very Catholic. Woot, Woot.<p>

I'm reading _Dante's Inferno _right now, and I can't stop thinking about the episode with the cannibalistic Satanist, where Rossi quoted the poem in Italian. That shit is scary. I'm sincerely happy that Dante's idea of hell is false, because otherwise I'd be in for some unpleasant suffering in the next life. LOL ;)

Reviews are always ever so much appreciated. Thanks you buckets for reading. No flames, play nice, et cetera.

XoXo

Code


End file.
